


Pop Stars and Fashion

by Xixichelth



Category: Astoria Fate's Kiss, Astoria: Fate's Kiss, Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eurovision, Flash Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xixichelth/pseuds/Xixichelth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written before the release of Alex Cyprin's route.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pop Stars and Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Written before the release of Alex Cyprin's route.

“So, truth or dare, Alex?” She grinned at them over her cocoa. 

“With the look you’re giving me? Truth.”

“Most embarrassing thing your mom’s ever done?”

“That is not a fair question.”

“Fine, fine, most embarrassing thing she’s done in your lifetime.”

“She wrote fan mail. To Cher. Under a pseudonym. When she actually got a reply she posted it on the bulletin board, and every time she passed it she broke out into a different Cher number. Until she got a note from Celine Dion, when she switched to her songs. And don’t even get me started on the messages I got when she found out about the Gloria Estefan musical. I think I might have been forced to become fluent in deciphering emoji-only texts.”

“You are talking about pop superstars,” she said, trying not to giggle and failing adorably.

“Yes, but Mother also has decided opinions on all the Eurovision contest competitors ever.”

“Including that time when -” Giggles turned into guffaws, and speech escaped her.

“When she made me perform with her, yes.”

She got herself somewhat more under control. “I’m sure you were a very dashing duo, and fit right in.”

“If by that you mean ‘just as bedazzled and impassioned’, we did.”

“So, does she have a signed Conchita Wurst picture, too?”

“Was there any doubt? Of course she does.”

“Out of sheer curiosity, does she claim to have inspired J.Lo’s green dress, too?”

“She says that dress is fabulous, but points out that there are frescoes devoted to her that pre-date it by millennia which clearly show her in a very similar drapery and she’ll allow it to be claimed as J.Lo’s only because she’s not inclined to put in the time in the mortal realm to be a fashion icon again.”

“…In fairness, your mother always looks awesome, but I expect nothing less of someone who brought you into the world.”

They blushed. Extensively. It seemed impossible they would ever get used to her adoration.


End file.
